


Trying to Make the School's OTP Cannon

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [21]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkwardness, Fanart, Fanfic, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2021, Kissing, M/M, Reminds me of that South Park Episode, Short, craig x tweek, fanfiction au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Mondo and Taka find fanart of the two of them everywhere, how do they react?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Trying to Make the School's OTP Cannon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6

Mondo and Kiyotaka stared at the halls in disbelief, as the walls were covered in hundreds of pieces of paper, but they all had something in common and it was of the both of them. The moral compass walked over and tore a piece off the wall, and his face inflamed with a bright red hue, it was a picture of him and his friend kissing!

The biker did the same but the picture that he found was of him and Taka spooning in a bed, which also caused his face to burn. "What the hell is all this?"

"I'm not sure, but whoever did this will have to clean all of this up," The teen in white stated as he shoved the paper into his pocket.

Mondo did the same with the paper in his hand, pushing the embarrassment away, and walked with him to class. Along the way, they saw more pictures of the two of them scattered in the halls and heard giggling from other students as they walked pasted, but they chose to ignore it, thinking it must have been some kind of prank.

Once they made it to class they pushed it to the back of their minds, however, things kept popping up, like Mondo seeing Chihiro's laptop background is a picture of him and Taka holding hands with flower crowns, and Taka finding fanfiction and reading it, which caused his face to turn red, even though it was a short story about him and Mondo at a school festival dance.

However, enough was enough as they started to ask people about it, but they were not given straight answers. The two talked about it, and while talking they admitted that they liked it, not sure why they do, they just do.

Later on, they went to the class to ask again but they also claimed how they wanted to tell the person who did all the works how they liked it, shocking, most of the class. Taka just said to stop covering the halls with them since they had no permission and they could cause a mess and someone could get hurt.

Leon let out an annoyed growl, the had done all of this for them and they still don't seem to get it, or what they were trying to achieve for them! That's it! Leon walked over behind Mondo, who was standing face to face with Taka and gave him a shove forward, causing the biker to stumble forward, and then, just like a cliche in a book or movie, Mondo and Taka's lips met. This resulted in the class cheering, and when the two pulled away their faces were a burning bright red.

The next day they confirmed with everyone that they started dating, or well Hina pointed out they were holding hands in the dorm halls and told everyone, but hey it seemed that the plan worked to get the two to finally get together.

It's short but I couldn't think of much else to do for this one.


End file.
